


The Star and the Huntsman

by DawnVanessa15



Series: The star and the Huntsman [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Resident Evil - All Media Types, The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Both Escape, Clueless on Health Rick, F/F, F/M, Goblin Virus, Lori Bashing, M/M, Memory Alteration, Not Beta Read, Not Insane Shane, Other, Past life, Possessive Daryl, Reincarnation, Spies & Secret Agents, T-Virus, TWD Redo!, alternative ending, alternative universe, anti-virus, protective Morgan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnVanessa15/pseuds/DawnVanessa15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a favor to ask ... I had always know that you have a special power ... Even if that power that can hurt has been forced on you, use it to protect ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star and the Huntsman

Daryl’s POV …  
Somewhere outside the city …  
Even when the whole world wants to tear us to pieces I’ll at least protect my leader … my Rick! In my mind’s eye I can see what makes a great leader. Now that I am thinking back on it, I can help but to be a little biased, I admit in the end I just fell for him. In a past alternative life I had known the man for more than eight years. This time around, he will have my 120% of support and my knowledge of what will be avoided, death!

In the alternative world, he had made me see how a great leader shouldn’t just be brave, smart and be able to make the difficult decisions. It had pained me when he told me about his breaks when I wasn’t … It will have to change now, this time around and I won’t care what the group have to say when I take him away to comfort him. Of course I won’t admit it and just proclaim that I want to teach him to hunt.

Speaking of …my Rick is … is also cute, he is the best thing to wake up to anytime. He would always ask even after all the time we had been together. It had been a real treat for me, seeing him smiling for real. In this apocalyptic world a smile is so rare, especially on him, I will always treasure all his smiles. It would also be my great pleasure to make him happy this time around and to take him away from the cheating harpy Lori, but way early.

“Daryl you are happy being woken like this?” once upon a time in the alternative universe he would insist on asking me this. I guess that whoever I had to release from watch duty knew that I wouldn’t be a cranky s.o.b. with him, our group leader. Carol and Beth where also the ones that didn’t took my crankiness seriously like the others. My Rick with just a glance knew how to talk to me.

Kind when he needs to be and not just with me but with the whole group as well. Surprisingly he had begun to go hunting with me once we found an extra bow for him to use. Although I hadn’t believed that he was learning on how to hunt. To my trained eye it had just seemed like he hadn’t done it in a while. The other thing that didn’t surprised me at all was that I had twice as much to skin and clean. My Rick didn’t liked doing that and just enjoyed the hunt. I don’t even want to get started on his friendly touching but still …

He flusters me with his company wherever we go and I am glad that Merle doesn’t like to hunt for food. When we were out there and it would get cold, he gets so near me that I often thank that I have my crossbow with me. It’s easy to hide away my sudden enthusiasm that just being near provokes in me. Well, I didn’t mind his nearness or even the fact that I know the man’s special scent. The only thing in the world that grounds me when he is near me.

To me I would had loved to bottle my Rick’s scent so I can never be without. Even with the whole world going down, his scent had always calmed me down. He smells like sandalwood and surprisingly cinnamon, spicy scents. When he does end up finding us again, I do hope he smells the same and … and that he does remember us!

Even when he used to tell me that he had a monster inside his body. Even when this redo world threaten us … I am his reliable archer! Even if I have to make the whole world into my enemy, I’ll at least protect him! Will this time around be the same for him and he’ll fell like a monster once again.

I do hope not and I just have to wait for him, wait and hunt twice as hard because I don’t want to start fighting either Shane or that harpy Lori … When he gets here in this camp, I’ll erase it when he comes back. All of his sadness and his pain, I’ll erase it all. I’ll keep on defending and protecting him … my Rick … until the end. In the meantime I’ll just have to wait for my sleeping beauty to wake up.

Rick’s POV  
King Georgia Hospital – 7:23 am Friday  
1 week before meeting …

This place is silent now and it feels like some time has passed by. I haven’t seen my friends face in a while since he brought those flowers. It feels strange, I remember seeing my friends face but I don’t remember ever seeing either Lori or Carl. This place is so dark and it feels so cold, I can even feel it deep in my bones. Why does my body feel heavy and why I can’t seem to catch my breath? Why I am alone and why isn’t my family with me? It feels like I am slowly sinking into a freezing ocean.

Is this place even real because it doesn’t feel like it. Am I asleep and this is all just a freaky dream of mine. Then I see it, the light and … and I finally remembered the black out from six months ago. The missing memories filling my mind and also feeling a warmth that had suddenly traveled through my body. A piece of my past that had been missing had finally awakened and I don’t know whether to be repulsed or even happy with my past actions.

It had felt great to relearn who I had been, but I couldn’t help myself but to feel bad about my past transgression even if Lori never found out about it. It also saddened to remember the familiar faces of my former team and all I have it’s the memories. I remembered that we had been more than a team, we had been like a small family. I can’t believe that they had found me again and made me forget my past for a second time.

They didn’t even gave me time to mourn them but what can I expect from a greedy organization. In the very least I still get the satisfaction of getting rid of the T-virus. I wonder if the anti-virus is still good or it had been destroyed. I remember telling my big brother’s group to get rid of it. I wonder how on earth they had found me, I remembered that Matt and I got saved. I trust the new council but I got this dreadful feeling about it all if they found me and brainwashed me again.

Why do I have this horrible feeling in my gut that tells me that my groups sacrifice had been made in vain? I can’t help but feel cheated having been robbed of my past once again. I had never thought about it once I had been back with my family. I realized now that I had been a fool for not questioning the blank spaces or hell even asking my big brother about it.

I can’t believe that I had managed to keep this huge secret from my family. I had been a part of a new government founded team called S.T.A.R.S. – Special Tactics and Rescue Service. I had been a member of team alpha along with Captain Shade, Rain, JD, Liz, Barry, Edward, Chad and that traitor Spence. It was a good thing that the remaining team had been sent to another assignment, I really hope that Jill and my little sister Claire are alive and well. I wonder if Wesker knew that the assignment would end up in death. I really hope he hadn’t turned traitor.

Matt and myself were the only survivors in the Raccoon city breakout, I wonder if they had found him as well. I hope not, nobody deserves to be experimented on like guinea pigs. If practical Liz had been alive she would had volunteer to test out the anti-virus. Hell, even her partner Chad would had volunteer just to follow on her footsteps. I will miss them all and hopefully either Matt or my siblings visit me soon …

“Nooooooo …” I woke up feeling disoriented and confused. I carefully sit and looked at my arm in shock. Not only did I felt something move under my skin but I saw it move. They found me and experimented on me while I had been in a coma. I remember the few lucid flashes when their scientist had been arguing about doubling the anti-virus on me. The only good thing about it had been that my memories returned to me. I stand up and feel the coldness of the floor, guess I’m human enough to feel it.

I walk towards the restroom and look at myself in the mirror, to my astonishment my body still looks human. I am wondering what else has changed in the world if they still remade the anti-virus. When I looked into my eyes for a moment they had changed color and shape into the corporation’s logo … The temporary change had astounded me …

“No, it can’t be true,” my voice sounded coarse from disuse. I had noticed the flowers and by the look of them it has been a month or so. I wish I were dreaming but I felt different, stronger. I hastily removed the hospital robe leaving me in only my under wear. I still have the bandages from the gunshot wound and I carefully removed them.

It was a surprise to see them already healed, my senses had been on high alert too, I’m alone in this hospital. It also smells like decay and gunpowder, this is a nightmare. Does this mean that the T-virus has spread all over? Is my family still alive and well? … I smash the mirror with my fist, a little shocked to see that I also broke through the wall.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? I mean, just because you’re in a hospital doesn’t give you a free pass to hurt yourself just because …” I looked towards the door not just because of his appearance without alerting me. I was shocked speechless because he was still alive and not monster looking or undead. “… just because we are altered we hold that in uncomfortable reverence,” I know I gave him the anti-virus and then we …

“Matt Addison you’re … you’re alive,” I whispered before going back to the darkness from shock. The last thing I see is how Matt caught me before hitting the floor. I guess this answers my question, he did changed like me. Also, like me he still looks human, this gives me hope that my family is still alive somewhere out there.

PS. This has not been beta read so all mistakes go to little me ... Alright, so what do you think? Like it? Love it? Please tell me you didn't hate it and drop me a line...


End file.
